1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground covers such as tarpaulins used for recreational purposes and particularly to a ground cover secured to a frame to be spread out on the beach for picnics, sunbathing, etc.
2. Prior Art and Information Disclosure
Covers such as tarpaulin's are used by the public to serve a number of purposes. These purposes include ground covers such as at the beach for picnics or sun bathing, covers for the beds of trucks to secure products, covers stretched over the decks of boats to provide a temporary shield to boaters, covers for goods stored out in the open where it is required to shield the goods from the weather.
A number of patents disclose devices for securing a tarp or cover as applied to particular situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494658 to Maes discloses a fastening device for a tarp including an elongated element of resiliently flexible material and a pair of hooks adapted for attachment at one of a plurality of locations spaced along the tarp for securing the tarp to the bed of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,014 to Freeman discloses a tarp fastener being a button and roughly hairpin shaped wire retainer configured to grip the tarp at one of several locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,605 to Bartlett discloses an elastic cord having one end attached to a structural member and another end attached to a a planar clip having an elongated opening for detachable engagement with a button secured to the tarp.
Frames have been disclosed which are comprised of telescoping tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,005 to Mitchell discloses a frame supporting a canopy for all riding lawn mowers having a frame for supporting a canopy that telescopes inside horizontal sleeves for adjustable positioning. The canopy is secured to the frame with snaps.
None of the constructions described suggests a construction which, in a disassembled condition, can be carried conveniently to a recreational area and be easily assembled and spread on the ground where it remains without "gathering" thereby providing a surface on which the user can comfortably sunbathe, have a picnic, etc.